


Still images

by FrankietheHalloweenQueen



Series: Restore [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankietheHalloweenQueen/pseuds/FrankietheHalloweenQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 24 hours had turned into 36, then 48 until they lost count, rolls of film lay in piles beside Isabelle’s canvases and the gentle brush of fingers tucking stray strands of hair behind the pale skin of a delicate ear had become Isabelle dosing in Cary’s lap as she edited photo’s on her computer, toying with Izzy’s wild strands, talking in quiet tones of plans for the future, lips brushing finger tips and secret smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece from a section of a story I plan to start soon. In this AU world the Lightwoods are a prominent art family, with Maryse and Robert running the Guggenheim (one of the biggest art galleries in New York) Malec will also be heavily involved. Alec is an art restorer much to his parents distaste, Izzy and Jace continued on as artists after art school and are both now prominent contemporary artists. Clary is a photographer who comes into their lives and ends up being caught in their world in ways that none of them could expect. I will also be posting a short ficlet for Magnus and Alec as well. These two works were originally written to cheer up my best friend when she was having a bad day and thus this story is dedicated to her.

Isabelle was no stranger to the sharp scraping snap of a shutter clicking over a captured image, since she was old enough to remember her life had been captured by different photographers. There were old books in her parent’s home filled with images of them as children standing beside towering artworks, Alec looking tired and restless, Jace with the usual gleam in his eyes and herself with messy pig tails and a slanting grin. Isabelle turned over, yawning quietly as she reached for her glasses, the soft pale hands wrapped around the solid metal body of an old camera coming into focus as she heard the roll and click of film falling into place. 

There had never been a beauty to the sound, not until she’d met Clary, the woman cradled the old metal object as if it were the most delicate of objects, over time Isabelle had come to learn that those hands were as sweet and caring with most things in life, the gentle nature of her art seemed to seep into all other areas. Now the sound held other connotations, brought up thoughts of the first time Clary had taken her photo, of the photo series she had done of Isabelle, the 24-hour project that had started it all. It seemed so simple, the woman would spend an entire day taking photos of a day in the life of each of her siblings, Alec had been first, then Jace and finally Isabelle. 

Alec had hated it of course, he’d always disliked the lime light, Jace had played up to it but Clary hadn’t let him get away with anything, Isabelle had laughed at the warnings her brothers had sent her about the woman ‘she’s crazy’ ‘she will find your every weak spot and exploit it’ Isabelle had been ready for the worst and yet, instead she’d woken up to a similar site as the one she had today. 

The 24 hours had turned into 36, then 48 until they lost count, rolls of film lay in piles beside Isabelle’s canvases and the gentle brush of fingers tucking stray strands of hair behind the pale skin of a delicate ear had become Isabelle dosing in Cary’s lap as she edited photo’s on her computer, toying with Izzy’s wild strands, talking in quiet tones of plans for the future, lips brushing finger tips and secret smiles. 

“Do you need to take photos of me while I’m sleeping?” Izzy groaned, squinting up at Clary with a sleepy smile, she’d been up for a while, her hair was tied in a messy bun atop her head, the odd strand falling out here and there, surrounding her lovely face with a fiery halo in the morning sunlight. Izzy could smell coffee and sat up a little, eye’s searching until the other woman handed her a warm cup, laughter easy on her lips, the melodic sound filled the quiet space between them and Izzy smiled a little more, savouring the feeling of Clary’s soft fingers brushing her own as she retrieved the coffee. 

These small moments were the kind Isabelle had spent her life trying to capture through different mediums, it was nice to take a moment just live within them.

“We can’t all sleep until noon, some of us have day jobs.” Clary teased, wrinkling her nose before she lifted the camera back up to her face, capturing Isabelle as she pouted behind her mug, doing her best Alec glare before she dissolved into laughter again. 

Clary made her feel lighter, it was a strange thing, after so many years of chasing different men and women, each more complex and dark than the next, that Isabelle could find such peace and comfort in someone like Clary Fray. 

“I work better in the evenings, there is nothing wrong with that, artists must work when the inspiration comes to them.” Isabelle replied loftily, snorting into her coffee a little as Clary rolled her eyes dramatically and climbed onto the bed, her camera laid carefully on the blanket beside her. 

“Hmm, yes, well you were quite inspired last night, although I can’t say that it led to much in the way of art making, perhaps I should go back to my apartment, leave you to get some actual work done?” Izzy could tell she was kidding, trying to rile her up more, Clary was like that, she saw through people too easily, her eyes may be even keener than Alec’s, which Isabelle would have thought impossible until now.

“Are you saying that what we did last night was lacking in artistry? Because you my dear, were a work of art by the time I was finished with you, I was half tempted to pick up that damned camera of yours and capture you strewn across my bedspread, tendrils of fire scattered with gold cascading around liquid amber eyes.” Isabelle smirked as a faint blush rose in the other woman’s cheeks, Clary didn’t do well with compliments, she was too used to being the one behind the camera to know what to do when her tools were turned against her.   
“How dare you be so breathtaking this early in the morning.” Clary made to protest, to correct her and explain that it was barely still morning but Isabelle had laid her cup down on the pile of books beside her bed, her now free fingers tangling through the soft mess of hair at the nape of Clary’s neck. Isabelle paused for a moment, marvelling in the way the other woman’s eyes widened, her posture softening as she moved with her, accepting Isabelle’s presence with ease, it hadn’t been so long ago that Clary hadn’t been comfortable with so much as holding hands and now… Well she was certainly more comfortable, Isabelle captured her lips, drawing a soft gasp from the other woman as they sunk into one another, Isabelle’s other hand cupping Clary’s cheek gently, savouring the softness of her skin and the sweet flavour of her lips. She’d been drinking tea, something with a hint of roses, she tasted like a garden in spring, warm and fresh, with a hint of sunshine and honey.


	2. Regain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the beauty that surrounded this man on a daily basis, works of art that were worth more than any one person could own, he himself shone so beautifully, a singular creation of heavenly proportions that saw themselves as nothing more than a tool to help aid the restoration of beauty that could never be his own. Magnus sighed at the thought. For in his mind, you could take away the sun and the stars and this boy would still shine brighter than each and every one of them combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little snippet of what is to come. In this Magnus and Alec are already in an established relationship. Magnus in this AU world is an art and rare artefacts collector. Alec is a world renowned art restorer. This is just some happy sweet fluff once again written for my darling best friend on a bad day. I hope you enjoy this, I've already started working on chapter 1. ^ ^

Warm yellow light leaked through the open door and Magnus let out a sigh, shifting the bags in his arms a little to retrieve a stray brown paper bag Alec had left on the doorstep. He’d left the door unlocked again, the young mans absent mindedness it seemed, was getting the better of him. Magnus smiled quietly and let himself in, noting with amazement that a man with such keen eyes and intelligence could be so absent minded at times. The usual haunting sounds of a choir group Magnus couldn’t remember the name of floated through the dimly lit apartment, the low tones poured through the space with a rich warmth that drew a sigh from Magnus’ lips he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. 

Magnus wandered through pools of colour in each room, illuminated by the occasional old lamp here and there, Alec wasn’t huge on conventional lighting, instead he opted for a collection of mismatched lamps he’d found in second hand stores and on the side of the road, the combination created a maze of jewel colored patches throughout the space. Magnus felt his feet sink into the soft well worn carpets Alec had all over the house and paused to admire a painting Alec had in his reading room. As much as the younger man tried to keep his art to his studio area it always ended up leaking out, Magnus briefly remembered the boy mentioning that the natural light was better during mid mornings in this room, the delicate country scene that lay before him would suit such a setting he thought, smiling absently as he moved into the kitchen. 

It was its usual mess of paint brushes and coffee cups, Alec was religious when it came to doing his dishes, though he rarely bothered to put anything away, mismatched plates and bowls lay scattered around, paint brushes resting upon their surfaces to dry. Magnus relieved himself of the bag he had picked up at the door as well as his own groceries, he planned to cook for the two of them. Alec had been in the depths of a new work for days now, Magnus had mainly been getting updates from Max and Isabelle who sent him photo’s to prove that Alec was indeed still alive. Alec had warned him when they first met that his dedication to his work had caused issues in past relationships, Magnus had said he didn’t mind and in all honesty he didn’t, after a life of excess it was rather nice to come home and lay on Alec’s soft old couch to watch his lover paint. 

Magnus had found himself lulled to sleep many times by the delicate sweeping motions of Alec’s brushes, the slow careful manner in which he went about his work soothed even the worst of Magnus’ worries in ways that words had never managed. It tended to take Alec quite a while to notice that Magnus wasn’t responding to his occasional question or comment, he was used to talking himself through paintings. When Magnus inevitably fell asleep he would wake to strong arms carrying him to bed as the soft light of morning peaked through the curtains. In those moments Magnus would wrap his arms around Alec’s neck, mumbling a quiet “Alexander.” Against the other mans throat, enjoying the way the slow shiver would without a doubt, slide slowly down the younger mans spine.   
Alec looked softer in the dawn light, shrugging out of his clothes in his usual business like manner as Magnus sunk into the old mattress he promised himself he would one day get rid of and buy them an actual bed. Alec would disappear into the bathroom, the smell of his usual soap, sea salts and sand, a blend he found best for washing away the paints, Magnus would drag himself, taking his place in the bathroom beside Alec, watching as the other man fussed over the small slivers of paint on his hands. To Magnus the intricate veins of colour that built up over sometimes days of work were as much a masterpiece as the paintings Alec worked to restore. If he didn’t already now that Alec would be so against it he’d have Clary do a series of portraits of the mans hands, Magnus wanted to immortalize the beautiful creations laid out across the mans strong talented hands. They seemed too large to be so meticulous in their work and yet as Alec wove the new into old in a perfect symphony of minute detail Magnus marveled at how wonderful it was to be wrong about a person. 

Magnus went about his own routine, tying his hair into a knot on top of his head, knowing full well Alec would tangle his fingers into it and ruin his attempts at keeping it manageable for the morning. Soft cotton slid over his skin as he cleaned the makeup from his eyes, giving Alec a knowing look as he caught him staring in the mirror, the transformation from the man Magnus presented to the world and the man Alec woke up beside was something the younger man had been fascinated with since he had first seen it. Back then he had shyly taken hold of the cotton, cleaning away the glitter and colours himself, his touch as gentle as if he were sliding the material across a priceless piece of art. Magnus had smiled, tilting his head into Alec’s hands, allowing the young man to take his time, as so few people ever did. Alec had licked his lips, sweeping a thumb along the clean line of Magnus’ cheek bone, a look in his eyes the older man didn’t recognize, he’d still yet to find a name for it, though reverence probably came closest. 

Magnus had had more than his fair share of lovers over the years and yet he couldn’t say he had ever felt such a level of intimacy as he had in that one moment, leaning against the old bathroom sink, Alec’s back bent in such a way that made Magnus’ own ache in sympathy, he’d wanted to kiss him then, to seal the moment with a press of lips but he couldn’t make himself move, not when Alec was looking at him like that, his hands pressed so gently to his skin, a whisper of a touch that promised so much more than the younger man knew how to verbalize. They would brush their teeth together and Magnus would chuckle at the way Alec tasted of mint later on, a strange childhood sort of fragrance that held an innocence that neither of them had the right to truly posses any longer. 

This particular evening followed in a similar way. Alec didn’t notice Magnus’ arrival until his nose brought him into the kitchen, Magnus was talking to the cat as he cut vegetables and fried them in Alec’s odd collection of pots and pans, stirring a thick sauce with old cooking utensils Alec had brought back from Paris on his last trip. He’d purchased them more of the carvings on the handles than an actual need for cooking implements, he tended to just make do with whatever he had, when he remembered to cook at all. They talked over a glass of wine and Alec leaned his chin on Magnus’ shoulder as the older man explained what he was cooking and how. Alec could cook, though his repertoire was rather lacking, Magnus was slowly trying to introduce new recipes but Alec mostly just ignored his advice on cooking and used such moments to get closer to the other man, pressing the occasional kiss beneath his ear that had on more than one occasion led to the two men becoming so distracted that dinner had become ruined and pizza was ordered instead. Alec liked those times the best, even if Magnus tended to get a little grumpy at him. 

After dinner Alec showed Magnus the painting he was working on, complex terminology and scientific methods rolled off the younger mans tongue in a blend of words that Magnus had grown accustomed to but still barely understood. Alec’s knowledge of his craft fascinated Magnus but even with continual explanations and several large heavy books under his belt, Magnus didn’t seem to be any closer to really understanding more than the basics. Not that he minded of course, watching the way Alec’s hands danced through the air around the two of them as they lay on the couch, Magnus resting against his chest, feeling the warm rumble of words as they rolled from his chest made the man smile, it was rare to see his lover so animated, regardless of the topic Magnus would never quieten him when he was like this. Alec’s hair was getting long, a usual side effect of too much work, his stubble was more beard than 5 o’clock shadow at this point, though Magnus quietly rather liked Alexander when he was a bit rough around the edges. 

For the first time in longer than Magnus could remember he felt the soft rise and fall of his lovers chest that meant sleep was upon him, Alec barely fit on the couch, less so with Magnus sprawled all over him, Magnus stifled a chuckle as he leant in to press a kiss to Alec’s jaw, rousing him with a slow line of them, a smile reaching his lips as golden brown and green slowly appeared behind the younger mans dark lashes.

“It’s time for bed love.”

Alec groaned in response, wrapping his arms around Magnus, pulling him to chest as if he were nothing but a soft toy.

“Can’t we just sleep here?” Alec mumbled, pressing his face into Magnus’ hair for a moment as Magnus tutted, attempting to break out of the other mans hold.

“We can but only if you want to pull your neck out again.” He warned, an eyebrow raised as Alec’s eyes opened once again, leveling Magnus with a sleepy glare, Magnus simply raised his brow a little higher before sliding from his lap, taking the blanket with him. 

“Magnus Bane you don’t play fair.” Alec called after him, watching as Magnus took their blanket into his makeshift bedroom, sighing and stretching for several long moments before he got up. Giving his current work a once over, which he got another scolding for, this time called from the shower, the sound of water tinkled through the apartment like the wind chimes Alec once heard in a sea side town in Japan, like rain on glass, he smiled fondly, making his way into the bathroom, steam wafting from around his lover as Alec leant down to taste the water from Magnus’ skin. 

“If you’d stopped dawdling you could have joined me.” Magnus replied, swatting playfully at Alec as the taller man tried to crowd him into a corner, Magnus in nothing but a towel was one of Alec’s weak spots, then again Magnus in general was a weak spot if either of them were being honest. 

“Clean yourself up and join me in bed sweetheart.” Magnus replied to Alec’s rather pathetic look, stroking a hand through the young mans tussled hair. The hour was late as Alexander Lightwood shifted beneath the covers, though dawn was still far from it’s approach, Magnus turned and smiled into a tender kiss, tilting his head up as Alec moved his body over Magnus’ those strong deft hands working their way across warm skin. Magnus would never tire of this, the gentleness of the way they made love after a long day, meeting one another each time, breathless, broken off cries pressed against sweat slicked skin, their hands dancing across skin, shifting moving, finding the right places to make the other tremble and moan. As Magnus lay against Alec’s chest, their limbs still tangled together, breathing labored, lips tender from teeth and tongue he smiled, nuzzling against Alec’s throat, the younger mans fingers carding idly through his hair.

How lucky he thought he was, to have found himself this small pocket of the world that seemed so untouched, pressed back away from all else, Magnus knew all too well that reality would have to catch them one day, but until then he planned to stay right where he was, licking his lips he smiled at the faint taste of mint, glancing up at Alec, his eyes already closed, half asleep, utterly at peace. For all the beauty that surrounded this man on a daily basis, works of art that were worth more than any one person could own, he himself shone so beautifully, a singular creation of heavenly proportions that saw themselves as nothing more than a tool to help aid the restoration of beauty that could never be his own. Magnus sighed at the thought. For in his mind, you could take away the sun and the stars and this boy would still shine brighter than each and every one of them combined.


End file.
